ScarletVision
by ScarIetVision
Summary: Wanda has trouble finding herself after the Raft.


The message was short, simple, and sweet. Just like Vision. It arrived, just four days after Cap broke Wanda and the rest of her friends out of The Raft. When he first arrived in her cell, Wanda thought she would go mad. First they injected her with drugs, immobilized her, and then tried playing mind games with her? Cap was through the wall before she realized it was actually him.

Soon after that, they headed to Berlin, in which they took shelter in a abandoned warehouse. It was the fourth day living there for Team Cap, and a psychic message was already looping in her head. _Wanda, meet me at the Raft._ It couldn't be a trick, Vision never really tricked her. Yet, he had never tried to attack her friends or keep her imprisoned either. Wanda didn't really know what to think. She knew it could be safe to go, no one had sailed foot towards the Raft since they b roke out.

Shaking her head, she looked up as Sam Wilson passed her, wearing his complete Falcon suit. "Lost in your head, Maximoff?" He said, as he walked toward the chrome Quinjet parked inside the rusted wharehouse . "Yea." She replied, standing up to follow him, after she brushed off her pants. Dust and Pietro knows what else floated off, and with a pang she remembered the black jeans had been a gift from Vision the prior Christmas.

Forcing her eyes back to the soft hazel they normally where, she nearly slammed into Clint, after he was running around a corner to the makeshift kitchen. "Clint!" She exclaimed. "Surely your Mac and Cheeseydo cookies aren't worth this hurry?"

He scowled at her, scowled at her joke. "Yes they are Wanda if Sam ate them!" Shrinking to the wall to let Clint past, Wanda had to remind herself that no one else was used to this lifestyle and tempers were running short.

Deciding to ignore Clint, Wanda caught up to Sam as he was passing the Quinjet. "Sam! What are you doing?" She called out, a bit accusingly. The only reason Sam would be over here is for the exit, and Cap specifically told them not to leave. He cast a quilty look towards her before hastily explaining.

"I ate the last of Clint's provisions, and I was going to get a bit mor-..." He trailed off seeing something over her shoulder. Whirling around, Wanda came face to face with Captain America. "Stand aside Soilder" he said to her, waiting for her to move.

After ducking past Cap, she left them to talk. It seemed like everyone was avoiding her or not wanting her these days. Walking towards the restroom, a memory from before the Accords surfaced. A memory where she wasn't wanted either. But neither was someone else...

 _Wanda was sitting alone, on her bed, staring outside the window at the Christmas Eve festivities. She wasn't invited to the party at the new Avengers HQ so she remained at Stark Towers. Every other Avenger had left, except her, all having somewhere to go._

 _Jumping at the sudden noise, Wanda almost screamed as Vision came up through the floor and sat next to her , on her bed. "Hello Miss Wanda." He said in the voice of J.A.R.V.I.S._

 _"H h h hello Vision." She stammered nervously, never having such a weird starting conversation._

 _"May I ask what you are doing tonight? Surely you must have a party to attend? Or are you merely getting ready?"_

 _"Well, Uh, I wasn't invited to any. What about you? Tony must have wanted his new friend at the biggest 'bash' of the year."_

 _"I wasnt invited either. According to some complaints I am considered dangerous and uncommon. I believe also used the word 'uncomfortable.'_

 _From the way he was talking, Wanda assumed he was reading complaints written to Tony. He screened the mail, ever since Thor got the exploding mirror._

 _" Well", Vision started again, a bit more hesitant, "Maybe we could throw our own party?"_

 _"What do you mean, Vision?"_

 _He gently put a finger up to her temple. "Do you mind Miss Wanda?" He asked._

 _Wanda felt warm all over by his touch, the fact that he asked, the fact that he cared. Pressing his entire hand to her head, she said "You never have to ask again. And please call me Wanda, Vision."_

 _Smiling slightly, he closed his eyes and Wanda felt him enter his mind. He was like a gentle puppy , and it was its first time opening its eyes. It gently peered around, before suddenly vanishing. He opened his eyes and stared into hers._

 _"According to your preferences, you like a Sokovian angel at the top of a small pine tree, decorated with toys and treats, is that correct Miss Wa- Wanda?"_

 _Wanda sighed, remembering her last Christmas with her family. They had a big tree that year, and hanging in the direct center was a doll for Wanda and a wooden car for Pietro. He cried when the wheels wore down, so thier dad had to whittle him a new one. Looking up at vision , she realized he was waiting for her verdict._

 _"Yes, that's correct Vision."_

 _And what a night that was, after speedily decorating the place to her liking, he started some music and watched her leap and dance around the room, her feet whirling and clapping along to the beat. And when she stopped, she saw Vision had decorated the tree with Sokovian candy. The only other things not candy was a stuffed doll of Pietro and a small wooden car. Its tires worn. And beneath the tree lay a package from Macy's, her favorite clothing store. The tag read, From Vision to Wanda, have a very merry Christmas._


End file.
